the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Teo/Original Timeline
'''Teo '''is the brother to Tira and has appeared in multiple Astral Lineage games. History Tira came to Teo. She knew, she sensed they were related, and Teo's head was almost like hers, so she knew. She would shape him into being the next her, in case she died so that Soul Edge could continue its neverending mission. Pre-SCV Teo slammed his head repeatedly against a tree. His head hurt so bad, he was hearing the woman whisper again. Not whisper, but faint yelling. Something about Soul Edge? Tira wanted Soul Edge to be powerful again. Where was Pyrrha? Teo liked Pyrrha. Pyrrha was in jail. Teo was in the jail. That wasn't a tree, that was a wall. "Hey, pretty Pyrrha!" Teo said happily. Teo got Pyrrha out of jail. Teo made Tira happy. Teo's head hurt around Pyrrha. Teo's head hurt a lot. Soulcalibur V Pyrrha needed to be stronger if Soul Edge was going to acknowledge her as a potential. Teo led her just outside of the ruined city; just far enough that people would still see Pyrrha. He kept her there, told her they were waiting for Tira. It wasn't a lie. Teo didn't like. Teo saw a moth and went to chase it. He came back and Pyrrha was on the ground. Tira looked pleased. Tira sent him away with Lil Tira to find Pyrrha's brother. Teo wondered when they were going to meet Nirvana and Alexander. During the Pat and Pyrrha Fight of SCV Teo screamed. Warm tears flowed down his pale cheeks. His head hurt, and then... togetherness was in his head. Teo watched a column of Blue and Red flow into the sky. Then his head hurt again, and he banged it against the nearest wall. Teo saw a black haired man with the grey-haired man. The Wolf man with the cross-sword. He felt bad for him. Pyrrha hadn't needed to hurt him. Teo couldn't find Tira. Teo approached the Wolf man and pressed his hand against the wolf-man's wound, healing it. Teo was confused. Teo did not know how he did that, but his head hurt so he turned away from the black-haired man and wolf man and ran into a wall to stop the ache. He ran away as he heard someone call after him, but they didn't say his name, so Teo went to find Lil Tira. Personality Teo can be easily described as eccentric. When he is able to form coherrent thoughts and sentences, they are often full of childish wonder and glee. He is also very sensitive to feelings, whether they're his own or someone else's, and takes to crying a lot. He loves Tira, and fears her at the same time. Weapons Teo at first uses a RingBlade like Tira; he calls it 'Eisserne Drossel," to mimic Tira's. He soon begins to use special, bladed boots, however. The blades retract at his command, and are typically hidden from sight. He calls those boots, "Surprise!" Critical Edge Teo does a barrage of kicks with both legs before hitting a final spinning, modified roundhouse kick. It is a bit similiar to Chun Li. Stage Teo's Stage is similiar in appearance to the Wolfkrone Monument. The animatronics are more childish looking, and brightly coloured. It includes more vibrant colours of reds, blues, yellows and greens. Theme Relationships He is the brother of Tira, and companion of Lil Tira Saved ZWEI from dying Trivia Teo's 1 player appearance is inspired by Tira's 1 player appearance in Soulcalibur IV. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Malfested Characters